


Summer Lovin'

by CoffeeKristin



Series: you belong with me [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Gay Porn Hard, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's home from summer camp, and Jonny's first on his list of to-do's. Somehow a little actual angst/plot worked it's way in. But mostly it's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for gay porn hard 2015, i've repurposed this into it's own verse, instead of being part of the 'all the secrets' verse. i may write more, so feel free to prompt me.
> 
> I'm on tumblr: [coffeekristin](http://coffeekristin.tumblr.com)

Jonny jumps when Patrick climbs in throught the window, and Patrick grins. “Surprise!”

“Fucking asshole,” Jonny grumps, but his smile belies his words. “Gave me a heart attack.”

“Awww, baby, don’t front,” Patrick mocks. “That was the highlight of your summer.” Patrick intends the words to be teasing but even he can hear the uncertainty in them.

“Right,” Jonny responds. “Like I don’t have four other guys crawling in here every other day. Spreading the wealth, you know.” He pulls Patrick over to the bed and down on top of him. “But you’re my favorite.” 

Patrick wrinkles his nose at Jonny. “Ha ha,” he said. And then, because six weeks of summer camp have made him exactly this needy. “Am I?”

“Patrick,” Jonny says, soft. “Favorite. Only. Best.” He pulls Patrick in for a long kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning. “Always.”

“God, I missed this,” Patrick says, lifting up a little and biting Jonny’s lip. “Missed you.”

“Mmm hmm,” Jonny agrees, his fingers twining with Patrick’s. “Missed you.”

They kiss slowly, urgency building gradually until Patrick’s gasping and rolling his hips into Jonny’s. Jonny grabs his ass and moves him around until they’re lined up, and then grinds up.

Patrick knows he’s moaning and Jonny shushes him, “Pat, you gotta be quiet, my mom’s downstairs.”

“I know, it’s just, you - you - “ Pat whispers. “It’s so much.”

Jonny kisses him. “I got you, Pat,” he says and flips them smoothly. Patrick gasps at the power in the move; he feels the Jonny’s put on muscle since he left in late June, running his hands up and and down his biceps before skimming down his back to his ass.

“How is it possible that your ass is bigger,” he marvels, “it defies the laws of medicine, physics. Shit,” he says, squeezing harder. “It’s like an architectural marvel.”

Jonny groans and Patrick’s honestly not sure if it’s because of his words or the way he’s using his grip to press Jonny’s hips even harder into his own. “Shut up, asshole.”

Patrick smiles against Jonny’s mouth. “Make me.”

Jonny pulls back, “Careful what you ask for,” he says, before diving in to kiss Patrick again.

“Make me,” Patrick challenges again.

“Patrick,” Jonny growls. He slides his hand between their bodies, getting a grip on Patrick’s cock and Patrick arches into it. It’s been so long, so long, and he’s not going to last if Jonny keeps that up. He doesn’t realize he’s said that aloud until Jonny speaks. “Come on, Pat, come on,” and that’s all he needs, he’s coming, his cock pulsing into Jonny’s hand.

He groans, loud, and Jonny claps his hand over his mouth. “Fuck, man, you gotta be quiet.” They both still, Patrick still shaking a little as the last spasms run through him.

They’re frozen like that for a long moment, and then Jonny relaxes and removes his hand. “You’re gonna get us caught and then maman will never let you over.”

“I know, I know,” Patrick says, and licks his lips a little, to wet them and to get Jonny’s focus back where he wants it. He can still feel Jonny hard against his hip, and his eyes darken as he tracks the path of Patrick’s tongue. So Patrick does it again, and Jonny moans, and drops his head down to kiss him fiercely.

Patrick returns the kiss and then pushes at Jonny, “Off, off, fat ass.” Jonny snorts but slides off obligingly, and Patrick slides off the bed to his knees on the floor. “Like this?” he asks, already pulling Jonny’s cock out of his shorts.

Jonny nods, his breath hitching, his hand coming to cup the back of Patrick’s head, tugging on the curls a little. “Like this,” he agrees.

Patrick gets a better grip on Jonny’s cock and then takes a moment to lean into the course hair at the base and breathe in the scent of Jonny. His hand tightens around his cock as it jumps in his grasp, and Jonny moans again. “Patrick,” he warns, his voice shaky.

“Yeah, I know, I’m gonna,” Patrick says, and then he’s pulling back Jonny’s foreskin, sliding it up and down a few times and watching precum spurt out. He licks it off, cleaning all around the head of his cock before he takes it into his mouth, sealing his lips around it and sucking hard. He flicks his tongue at the base at the same time, a practiced movement that he knows gets Jonny going and sure enough, Jonny’s fingers tighten in Patrick’s hair. Now it’s Patrick who moans, and pulling his head forward a little further to take more of Jonny’s cock into his mouth.

“You, you, god, missed you,” Jonny’s babbling, and then his hand is pressing Patrick forward, “yeah, oh god.”

Patrick grins around Jonny’s cock for a moment and then he’s got to concentrate because clearly Jonny’s done waiting and he’s pushing, pushing and Patrick’s mouth is full and it’s scary and overwhelming when he can’t pull his head back but it’s Jonny and he wants this and so Patrick sighs and relaxes and Jonny’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Jonny’s groan this time is loud and Patrick glances reflexively at the door. He can’t hear anything, though, so he doesn’t stop. 

Jonny pauses and then he’s pulling Patrick back, his fingers tight in Patrick’s hair, and this is doing it for Patrick, the combination of Jonny’s desperation and the chance of getting discovered. He can feel himself chubbing up again; he never got fully soft, and he rubs his cock with the heel of his hand and moans. 

The sound mingles with the slick noise of Jonny’s cock working in and out of his mouth, wet and obscene. Jonny’s making breathy ‘uh uh uh’ and then he’s got both hands in Patrick’s hair, holding him down on his cock for what feels like forever, his hips corkscrewing a little as he grinds deep into Patrick’s throat. Patrick can’t breathe, but he can’t move - doesn’t want to move - and his eyes well up, tears spilling from the edges.

Jonny backs off, let’s Patrick get a breath, and thumbs the tears away, moving down to feed them into Patrick mouth where his cock is still resting shallowly. Patrick takes his thumbs in, feels drool dripping down his chin and Jonny uses his grip on his jaw, inside his mouth, to hold him open. He lets go after a moment and slowly pushes his cock deeper. “God, Patrick, so fucking hot. Your mouth. Can’t stop thinking about your mouth. You’re made to suck my cock, aren’t you?” Patrick moans, tries to nod against the grip Jonny has in his hair. “Yeah, you are.”

Jonny backs out again, and Patrick takes a big breath, swiping at the drool on his chin a little. “Do it, Jonny, come on, I want it,” he says, his voice rough, and Jonny growls, grabbing his head and pushing him back down onto his cock. Patrick goes willingly and loses himself in the feel of Jonny’s cock moving in and out, in and out, over and over, feels helpless and needed and powerful and he loves it. It feels like home. 

He thinks, sometimes, that he is made to suck Jonny’s cock, that he could spend his whole life like this, at Jonny’s knees, waiting for Jonny to use him. Maybe - maybe Jonny would show everyone how much he likes it, how hot he is for it. The idea flushes heat all the way through him, shame and desire turning into something more, and he’s so close now, his hand tighter and faster on his cock. He can hear Jonny’s breathing starting to hitch and he pulls Patrick off one more time and then pushes him down, his hips stuttering up over and over as his cock pulses in Patrick’s throat. The feeling of Jonny’s coming tips Patrick over, and he spills into his shorts for the second time. 

He comes so hard he loses time and when he comes to, Jonny’s pulled him onto the bed and cleaned him up. He’s petting Patrick’s hair, gently rubbing into his scalp where he’d held him so tight earlier. Jonny’s murmuring something and Patrick strains to listen over the roar that’s still echoing through his ears.

“Can’t believe how good you are, how hot, Patrick, so fucking hot, I could go again right now.” Jonny’s babbling on and Patrick laughs.

“I - “ his voice cracks and he clears his throat and tries again. “I think I’m done, man, you broke me.” 

Jonny pulls him a little closer and kisses him gently, swirling his tongue around, licking at the lingering taste of his come in Patrick’s mouth. Patrick’s still floating, and he bites softly at Jonny’s lip before leaning back. Now that his brain is coming back online, so are the insecurities that have been plaguing him the last week as he packed up all his shit at camp. He knows it’s stupid - Jonny’s never been anything but faithful, even when Patrick gives him a hall pass while he’s out of town - but Jonny’s also the hottest guy in school, the hottest guy Patrick’s ever seen, and he knows that there are people out there (Broshie) who probably swooped in as soon as Patrick’s car hit the edge of town in June.

“Did you,” he stops, pulling his lips into his mouth. “Am I really your favorite?” He means, ‘am i still your only’ but he can’t ask that, so he’ll have to settle for being the best. He hides his face in Jonny’s neck, too afraid to watch as Jonny answers.

He can feel it when Jonny shakes his head no, and his breath catches, a pain in his chest making him want to curl in on himself. But Jonny’s talking and he can’t, so he forces himself to listen. “You’re so dumb, asshole,” Jonny’s saying his voice fond, and the pain in Patrick’s chest lets up a little. Jonny tilts Patrick’s head up with his hand, looking at him intently, his eyes dark and serious. “You’re my favorite. You’re my best. You’re my only, Peeks. Always.”

Something warm spreads through Patrick’s body, replacing the icy, squeezing ache in his chest. The adrenaline rush, combined with coming twice, makes Patrick exhausted. He’d come over straight after getting home, barely hugging his family before hot footing to Jonny’s room, and the eight hour drive is also catching up with him. 

“Thought so,” he says, cocky now. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to get up on this exclusively.”

Jonny laughs. “Sharpy, Seabs, Saader - “ he cuts off when Patrick punches him in the gut. “But I’m not sharing,” he says, “Not with anyone. And you - “ he pinches Patrick on the hip. “you need to stop with the hall passes and all that shit.” He kisses Patrick and pulls back to look him in the eye. “I want you. Just you. When you’re not here, I think about you all the time, and I can’t wait for you to get back. I don’t want anyone else, not ever.”

Patrick feels himself tearing up and Jonny smiles, fond. “I love you, you dick. Now shut up and cuddle me, asshole.”

Patrick can’t seem to get words past his throat, so he kisses Jonny, hard, willing him to understand everything Patrick can’t say right now. 

By the way Jonny kisses him back, he thinks he knows.


End file.
